Les fantômes de la guerre
by Orenga
Summary: Comment Harry détruit par la guerre réagit lorsque Malfoy infiltre son havre de paix et lui propose une cigarette ?  HP/DM


Disclamers : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Suite à un dysfonctionnement de mon bien aimé Blackberry, j'ai perdu mes écrits sur Arthur le sorcier. Comme je n'ai pas d'ordinateur personnel, j'écris sur mon portable et après je transfère sur l'ordinateur principal mais à trop faire confiance à la technologie je me suis faite avoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas le courage de tout re-écrire mais je vais m'y remettre. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent à me suivre. Je n'abandonne rien.

Durant la pause Merlin, j'en ai profité pour tenter une fanfic sur mon couple préféré. C'est une première donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Orenga

* * *

><p>Après avoir définitivement supprimé Voldemort de la surface de la terre, je réussis avec brillot mes Aspics, devins auror et me mariai avec Ginny Wesley.<p>

...

Vous y avez cru ? Naïfs.  
>Oh je ne vous en veux pas. Moi aussi je l'ai été. L'Amour nous sauvera tous Harry. Détruits les horcruxes et tu détruiras Voldemort Harry. La paix reviendra grâce à toi Harry. Quelques belles phrases et je fonce tête baissée. Si j'avais su ce que l'avenir me réservait, je me serai laissé mourir sur le champ de bataille. Ou je serai parti. Oui ça c'est un bon plan. Nouvelle identité pour une nouvelle vie loin d'ici. Non. Juste loin d'eux.<br>Eux ? Mes prétendus amis et ma petite-amie. Ginny. La voilà d'ailleurs qui s'approche de moi sourire aux lèvres. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas le courage de fuir. Elle m'embrasse mais je ne lui rends pas son baiser. Pourquoi le faire ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Le pire, c'est qu'elle le sait. Merde. Elle sort la langue. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche close, je me fais force pour ne pas la lui mordre. J'ai essayé une fois. Mais dés que j'ai ouvert la bouche, elle y a fourré sa langue. Écoeurant. Ne pas vomir je me répétais. Peut-être aurai je du ? Juste pour voir sa tête. J'en aurai probablement rit. Ou pas. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est de rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne réitérerai plus jamais l'expérience. Alors je reste là et attends que ce supplice se termine.

J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur la salle commune. Comme tous les lundis matin, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont tous s'endormir. Tous sauf les Serpentards. Ils restent fidèles à eux même en toute circonstance c'est à dire fiers, droits et sans expression aucune sur leur visage. Même Malfoy. Il est toujours à la même place: celle la plus éloignée de ses camarades de maison qui sont pour la plupart, orphelins de mangemorts. Lorsque l'implication de sa mère dans ma survie a été dévoilé, il s'est retrouvé seul. Devinez pourquoi ?

Un souffle chaud dans mon oreille droite m'arrache à mes pensées. Bon sang c'est quoi cette horreur ? Ah oui. Ginny. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là. Quand a t'elle enfin arrêté de me lécher ? Elle me murmure d'une voix qu'elle pense sensuelle "Ce n'est pas grave Harry ", enlace nos mains et pose sa tête contre mon épaule en soupirant d'aise. Elle est persuadée que je ne fais que passer une mauvaise période et qu'un jour, tout redeviendra comme avant. À comprendre comme avant la guerre. Tous les matins c'est la même chose. Les mêmes gestes, le même manque de réaction de ma part, la même phrase. Pitoyable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard de profond dégoût sur cette fille qui s'accroche désespérément à cette mascarade. Mais je me reprends vite : Hermione m'observe. Je tente un sourire. Comme d'habitude, j'échoue lamentablement et n'arrive à produire qu'un espèce de rictus. Elle secoue tristement la tête et murmure quelque chose à son cher et tendre Ron. Après sept ans à se tourner autour, ils se sont finalement mis ensemble. Je détourne la tête. La suite, je la connais par coeur. Il va poser sa main sur la sienne, pencher sa tête légèrement vers le bas en signe de soumission mais néanmoins la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire : " Je lui parlerai Hermione. Tout ira bien ". Mensonge. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a laissé tomber. Je suis une cause perdue. Je pense qu'Hermione l'a deviné mais elle aussi s'accroche à ce "tout ira bien" illusoire.

Les cours vont commencer. Je me lève, l'autre toujours à mes basques, direction histoire de la magie. Su-per. Encore une journée de merde qui s'annonce. Lorsque nous avons remporté la guerre, tous les élèves de Poudlard furent forcés de redoubler. Enfin, quand je dis tous les élèves, je veux évidemment dire tous les élèves vivants n'ayant perdu la raison à la suite des tristes événements. Un mal pour un bien, toutes ces pertes humaines ont compensé la venue des nouveaux premiers années dans le château. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Comment je peux dire ça ? C'est affreux.

Stop. C'est la vérité.

Ginny me lâche enfin pour aller en Potion. Elle s'avance pour m'embrasser. Encore. Malheureusement, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, je suis pris d'une violente quinte de toux m'obligeant à la repousser. Vous vous doutez que tout est calculé et donc totalement factice. Il y a des limites à ma tolérance. J'aperçois une lueur d'inquiétude s'allumer dans son regard. Saperlipopette elle y croit. Mais quelle conne.

- Tu es malade mon Coeur ?

Oh non. Je pensais qu'elle avait arrêté avec ses surnoms débiles. Je prends un air faussement contrit et lui sort la seule phrase qu'elle aura de moi aujourd'hui:

- Désolé je dois couver quelque chose.

- Oh mon pauvre Harry. Je m'occuperai de toi ce soir ok ?

Tu peux toujours rêver. Non en fait même pas. J'hoche la tête pour lui faire plaisir et m'en vais. Je suis enfin seul. Ou presque : je sens le regard lourd de reproche de Ron et celui attristé d'Hermione me darder la nuque. Je les ignore et accélère un peu le pas. Dans la salle de classe je m'installe confortablement, ferme les yeux cinq secondes histoire de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui arrive et tout d'un coup, faille temporelle. Ah non je me suis juste endormi. En effet, quand j'ouvre les yeux, le professeur nous donne des parchemins à faire sur je ne sais quoi. Je suis le premier à sortir de la salle.

Le dernier cours de la journée vient de finir. Je vous épargne le résumé de cette journée qui était comme je l'avais deviné : Merdique. Je croise Seamus alors que je me dirige dans la grande salle.

- Harry tu vas mieux apparemment !

Je lève un sourcils signe de ma perplexité. J'adore faire ça.

- Ginny raconte à qui veut l'entendre, ou pas d'ailleurs, que tu es malade. Elle t'a cherché dans tout le château pour, je cite "m'occuper de mon chéri Harry Potter" en vain. Du coup, elle t'attend dans la grande salle.

Me voyant lever les yeux au ciel il rajoute avant de partir :

- Ah les filles !

Alors Ginny m'attend dans la grande salle... Direction les cuisines. Malgré la mort de Dobby, j'ai toujours un accès libre aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison respectaient énormément le défunt.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Harry Potter. En quoi Twimy peut vous aider ?

Twimy, yeux globuleux, gros nez, grandes oreilles. Affreuse mais d'une gentillesse extrême. Cette elfe de maison appartenait à la famille Goyle avant d'être libérée de force et d'atterrir à Poudlard. Je me suis surpris à apprécier sa compagnie. Je lui demande le même plat que servit dans la grande salle et mange tranquillement. Ayant dormis toute l'après-midi, je sais que ce soir je serai pris d'une crise d'insomnie. De toute façon, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'affronter Ginny et le reste des Gryffondors. Heureusement, je ne sors jamais sans ma cape d'invisibilité et ma carte.

Invisible, je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. Ce lieu est pour moi un réel havre de paix car personne n'y vient me déranger. C'était avant l'endroit de prédilection de tous les couples mais grâce à ma cape et à quelques terrifiants bruits, j'ai réussis à faire croire qu'elle est hantée par les fantômes de la guerre. McGonagall a bien sûr tout de suite découvert la supercherie mais je suis Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu; on ne me refuse rien. Je me pose donc devant la fenêtre qui donne sur le lac et m'apprête à sombrer dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvre. Ayant acquis de rapides réflexes, j'enfile ma relique avant que l'indesiré(e) entre. Mais qui est l'imprudent qui ose éclater ma bulle ?

Draco Malfoy.

Que fait il ici ?

Cette année nous avons décidé en un accord tacite, de simplement nous ignorer. Nous sommes tout les deux las de nos querelles d'enfants.  
>Il s'assied à mes côtés et dit :<p>

" Une cigarette Potter ? "

Improbable. Heureusement, toujours invisible, il ne peut voir ma face ahuri car  
>1. Il fume or c'est une habitude totalement moldue et<br>2. Merde comment sait il que je suis là ?  
>C'est peut-être un coup de bluff.<p>

- Potter je sais que tu es là. Sors de ta cape. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Fait chier. J'enlève ma cape à contre coeur.

- Comment as tu su que j'étais là ?

- Ton odeur Potter. Ton odeur.

- Mon... Odeur ? Tu délires là ?

J'ai le droit comme réponse à un sourire que je qualifierai d'horriblement triste. J'enchaîne en essayant d'ignorer le pincement dans ma poitrine :

- Pourquoi es tu là Malfoy ? N'as tu donc peur des fantômes de la guerre ?

- Je suis pour la même raison que toi. Je suis seul. Et de toutes façons, les fantômes de la guerre sont constamment derrière moi. Alors autant me trouver un endroit où aucun Serpentard vengeur ou aucun Gryffondor rancunier ne viendra tenter de me tuer.

Son visage est neutre comme à l'accoutumée.

- Qui te dis que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor rancunier qui cherche à te tuer ? Si tu as oublié l'épisode de la salle sur demande, moi non.

- Je n'ai pas oublié. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. Ne fais pas cette tête Potter. Je ne suis pas le monstre que tu penses que je suis. Et puis... Pourquoi déformer un si jolie visage ? Alors ? Tu la veux ou non cette cigarette ?

C'en est trop pour moi. Malfoy qui me reconnaît à mon odeur, qui s'excuse, qui qualifie mon visage de "jolie" et qui S'EXCUSE. Je sais je l'ai déjà dit mais bon sang Draco Malfoy s'est excusé. Le plus étonnant est qu'il débite ces conneries comme si il présentait la météo. Je me lève et sort de la pièce avant de me mettre en colère. Avant de fermer la porte, je l'entend pousser un long soupir. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à errer dans les couloirs du château et à réfléchir sur le comportement du blondinet. Ce fut une réflexion non concluante.

Mardi matin. N'ayant que trop peu dormis, je suis exténué en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

- HARRYYYYYYY !

Une tornade rousse s'abat sur moi. La journée commence merveilleusement bien.  
>Oh non elle est très en colère.<p>

- Où étais tu hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

J'évite de lever les yeux au plafond ne voulant l'énerver d'avantage. J'entoure son visage de mes mains. Le contact me brûle mais c'est nécessaire. Je la sens déjà s'adoucir.

- Pardonne moi Ginny Chérie. Mais je ne voulais ni te contaminer toi ni contaminer toute la maison. J'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Menteur. J'y suis passée tu n'y étais pas.

Merde.

- J'ai demandé à Pompom de m'isoler. Elle était sous le sceau du secret. Alors ? Suis je pardonné ?

Je lui fais ma tête de chien battu. Elle craque à chaque fois. Elle se jette dans mes bras. Ça a encore marcher. Je suis vraiment un bon comédien. Au même moment Malfoy passe devant moi. Même pas un regard. Il m'ignore ce salop ! J'en reviens pas.

- Harry ça va ? Tu es tout raide !

Sans blague.

- Je suis encore un peu malade mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce soir je resterai avec toi c'est d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et m'installe à table. Une terrible soirée m'attend mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle ne me lâchera pas. Bref. Revenons à Malfoy. Pourquoi m'ignorer ? Bon ok je suis parti brusquement hier mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. Je comprends qu'il ne vienne pas me parler mais... Oh et puis je m en fous. Ce n'est que Malfoy.  
>Il lève les yeux et remarque que je le fixe. Je tiens son regard et essaie de le sonder. Il finit par lever un sourcil ( bordel il le fait mieux que moi ) un micro sourire triste s'esquisse sur ces lèvres pour la 2eme fois en 24h et il baisse la tête. Mince il a baissé la tête ! Que lui arrive t'il ?<p>

Je passe comme prévu la soirée avec Ginny qui tient la conversation pour nous deux. Cela fait si longtemps que je lui ai pas accordé de mon temps elle tente de rattraper le temps perdu. Après tout, je ne m'en plains pas: me contentant de " aah " " mmh" " oui/non" bien placés, je peux librement penser au comportement de Malfoy. Malheureusement mes questions restent toujours les mêmes et demeurent sans réponse. J'en viens quand même à une conclusion : ce changement d'attitude ne peut être que stratégique. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être veut il me faire du mal pour regagner la confiance des Serpentards ? Ou devenir mon ami pour gagner celle du reste de l'école ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il est actuellement dans la tour d'astronomie. Peut-être m'attend t'il ? Je suis tenté d'aller vérifier ça mais soit disant mon odeur me trahirait. Et puis ça veut dire quoi ça. Je sens si mauvais que ça ?

Ni Mardi soir ni les trois jours suivants je n'y suis allé. Mais chaque jour j'observais Malfoy et malgré son attitude fière, je voyais qu'il avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué.

Samedi 1er Octobre. Journée assez belle nous sommes tous dehors. Je suis accompagné d'eux ou plutôt ils sont tous venus s'asseoir près de moi. Ça discute fort de n'importe quoi, je ne prends donc pas part à la conversation. Je ne prends jamais part à leurs conversations si insignifiantes. Malfoy aussi est dehors. Oui il m'obsède. Compréhensible. Je veux juste comprendre. Il est seul comme d'habitude assis près du lac. J'ai presque envie de le rejoindre mais c'est impossible. Comme il m'est impossible de quitter Ginny. Bref ce soir j'irais à la tour. Parce que déjà je ne vais pas m'y faire expulser après avoir fait tant d'effort pour virer tout le monde et puis surtout parce qu'un peu d'action dans ma pauvre vie ne me fera pas de mal.

21h00. Je sors une excuse bidon avant de m'éclipser avec ma cape et ma carte... DE MARAUDEUR ! Mais quel idiot ! Je n'y ai même pas pensé. J'aurai pu voir si Malfoy était dans la tour. Je soupire. Trop tard maintenant. Je la sors et vois qu'il est déjà dans la salle. Durant le chemin je prépare ce que je peux lui dire. Où est le vrai Malfoy ? Es tu malade ? Salut comment ça va ? Non définitivement non. Fumer tue tu sais ? Je ne trouve pas mieux, je garde donc cette phrase moralisatrice. Devant la porte, je m apprête à entrer toujours invisible mais je me ravise et enlève la cape.

Malfoy est assis à la même place que la dernière fois en face de la fenêtre. J'avance et m'assieds à ses cotés. Il se raidit.

- J'accepte tes excuses.

Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Pourquoi ai je dis ça ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Mais je me rends compte que mes paroles sont sincères. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Je guette sa réaction. Il ferme les yeux et je sens son anxiété s'envoler. Finalement, il ouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien. Je me noie dans cet océan gris. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux était, il faut le dire, magnifiques. Ah je vous ai pas dit ? Oui je suis bisexuel. Je sais reconnaître ce qui est beau même sur Malfoy. Mais sans vilain jeu de mots, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter au même sexe.

- Une cigarette Potter ?

Malfoy ou l'art de briser la glace.

- Non ça ira. Fumer tue tu sais ?

Il hausse des épaules et porte son regard vers le lac. Je fais de même. Aucun de nous ne parle. Je lui jette régulièrement des coups d'oeil attendant un mouvement de sa part mais rien ne vient. D'abord tendu je finis par me relaxer. Étrangement, je me sens bien là. Comme à ma place. Pour la première fois, je ne pense pas à la guerre. Ça faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. J'avais en tête de lui faire avouer son plan mais je préfère savourer ce moment.  
>Malfoy a vu que je suis également seul. Mais il n'a pas remarqué que moi aussi je suis poursuivi par les même fantômes. Or en cet instant, je ne les sens plus.<p>

Les minutes passent. Puis les heures. Nous ne bougons ni ne parlons. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'un de ces silences qui nous rendrait mal à l'aise. Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais était aussi bien que maintenant. Finalement, Malfoy finit par se lever, sort et en fermant la porte murmure :

- Bonne nuit Potter.

Je frissonne. Ils sont de retour.

Mardi 1erNovembre. Cela fait un mois jour pour jour que ce petit manège a commencé. Tous les soirs nous nous retrouvons dans la tour. Ni lui ni moi n'avons manqué un seul rendez-vous. Parfois j'y vais à plus tard parce que Ginny ne me lâche pas assez tôt. Mais il est là. Il m'attend. J'arrive à ses côtés, il me propose une cigarette que je refuse et allume la sienne. J'aime cette routine. Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai renoncé à lui faire avouer son plan. J'ai trop peur que tout s'arrête, qu'il ne vienne plus. Oui, je suis devenu dépendant de nos rencontres. J'en viens à n'attendre que ça de toute la journée. Sa présence est si apaisante.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Personne ni même ma délicieuse petite amie n'ose venir me déranger. Et pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie : me défouler sur quelqu'un. J'aperçois Malfoy au loin. Un petite querelle d'antan avec lui me ferai grand bien. Mais c'est bien la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de me brouiller. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Et puis de toute façon je ne pourrai lui parler: malgré notre secret, la journée nous nous ignorons totalement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est prêt à dévoiler notre... Notre quoi d'ailleurs ? Amitié ? Entente ? Je ne sais quelle est la nature de la relation que nous entretenons. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête. Oui je le dis souvent. Mais je suis accro à ce sentiment de béatitude. J'en suis réduis au même niveau qu'Hermione et Ginny. Je les comprend un peu maintenant.

Le soir venu, je suis déjà dans la salle quand Malfoy entre. Il s'assied et je m'attend à sa phrase habituelle. Elle ne viendra jamais.

- Laisse toi aller Harry.

Sa voix est si douce.

- Tiens tu parles toi ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir cette phrase hargneusement. Il se crispe et je m'en veux déjà.

- Ne te défoule pas sur moi Potter. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton parrain est mort.

Sa soudaine froideur me surprend mais beaucoup moins que sa phrase. Je ne peux cacher ma surprise. Je me lève et pointe ma baguette sur lui de nombreux sorts de souffrance me venant à l'esprit. Ma magie fait vibrer la pièce et l'air devient irrespirable. Malfoy toujours assis me fixe fièrement. Il ne semble pas avoir peur. Je crois qu'il espère que je lui lance un sort. Il suffoque.

Merde il s'étouffe.

J'abaisse ma baguette mais en panique, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je vais le tuer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Les larmes me montent et je me dirige vers la sortie en courant. Mais Malfoy attrape mon bras. Que fait il ce idiot ? Cherche t'il à mourir ? Malgré ses suffocations il arrive à sortir :

- Laisse toi aller Harry !

Et c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je m'écroule en larme par terre et ma magie retombe avec moi. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne peux tout simplement plus m'arrêter.

- Je suis si seul Malfoy.

- Je suis là moi.

Je sens une douce chaleur se propager autour de mon corps. Je crois que je suis dans les bras de Malfoy. Je ne tente même pas de le repousser. Je ne le veux pas. Et avant même que je puisse m'arrêter, je lui raconte tout :

- Depuis que nous sommes revenu à Poudlard, la guerre est devenu tabou. Personne n'en parle. Citer l'un des morts est interdit ! J'ai tenté une fois, j'ai juste nommer le prénom Colin et un mauvais silence s'est soudain abattu. Tout le monde choqué m'a regardé du genre " Es tu fou ? On ne parle pas de ça ici ! " Et finalement Seamus a sorti une vieille blague et la conversation est repartie de plus belle. Ron Hermione et Ginny sont ensuite venu me dire que je ne devais jamais recommencer ça. Le passé étant le passé, je dois avancer. Mais avancer ne signifie pas oublier si ? Suis je donc le seul à ne pas pouvoir supporter le fait que nous sommes tous devenus des assassins ? À ne pas vouloir faire table rase sur le passé et continuer malgré tout de parler de nos amis tombés au combat ? Je crois oui. Ils sont tous là à rire, à plaisanter et personne ne veux voir à quel point tout ça m'écoeure. Je suis la chaîne qui les relie à la guerre. Le poids qui les empêche de définitivement tourner la page. Ils aimeraient me laisser mais je suis Harry Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu Potter. Alors ils font tout pour que je devienne comme eux. Surtout Ginny. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis encore avec elle ? Elle m'assure une tranquillité relative. Être avec elle c'est l'enfer, mais sans elle ce serait pire. Tant que je suis impliqué dans une relation "amoureuse", ils laissent à Ginny le rôle de me faire changer. Si je la laisse, non seulement les filles se bousculeront pour m'avoir mais le reste des Gryffondor s'improvisera psychomage pour me faire oublier ces horreurs. Je ne supporterai pas et je finirai par tuer quelqu'un. Comme tu as pu le remarqué, quand je suis en colère je ne contrôle plus ma magie. Merde j'ai faillit te tuer Draco ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Pardonne moi.

S'il a effectivement planifié quelque chose, je viens juste de me servir sur un plateau. J'en suis conscient mais je ne regrette pas mes paroles. Car s'il avait effectivement un plan, il aurait déjà agis non ?  
>J'attends fébrilement une réponse... qui ne vient pas. J'avais tord. Ma poitrine se serre. Ma vision se trouble à nouveaux. Je n'ose pas lever la tête. J'ai si mal. Je tente de m'extirper de ses bras et de fuir loin de cette humiliation mais je n'y arrive pas sa poigne étant trop forte. Chercher t'il à m'achever ? J'ose enfin lever la tête. Il m'observe. Son visage ne reflète aucune expression et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a un visage tout aussi magnifique que ses yeux.<br>Son visage approche du mien. Va t'il m'embrasser ? Tout mon être vibre à cette idée et je me rends compte que j'en meurs d'envie. Soudain, mon coeur manque un battement. Je ne suis pas seulement accro à ce sentiment de bien être en sa présence mais aussi et surtout à lui.

Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Douloureuse révélation. Comment cela a t'il pu arrivé ? Pourquoi ma vie est elle toujours aussi compliquée ? Draco poursuivant son ascension d'une lenteurs exagérée me fixe toujours. Ses sourcils sont maintenant légèrement froncés. A t'il deviné ce que je viens de réaliser ? Nos lèvres sont à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autres quand il dévie son visage et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Une cigarette Harry ?

Cette nuit ci, j'ai commencé à fumer. Lorsque j'ai accepté, il s'est à mon plus grand regret, détaché de moi pour sortir son paquet. Il a sorti une cigarette, la délicatement prise entre ses lèvres et l'a allumée. Après en avoir tiré une bouffée qu'il a ensuite expiré en petits cercles, Draco me l'a tendue. Maladroitement, je l'ai à mon tour portée à mes lèvres tentant de reproduire son geste. J'ai bien sûr lamentablement échoué. Je fus pris d'une quinte de toux, bien réelle cette fois ci et du violence extrême.

Alors Draco a rit.

D'abord légèrement, il a rit plus franchement quand honteux, j'ai tourné la tête. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire. Un son si pur. Draco est si beau quand il rit. Je l'ai admiré émerveillé. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'étais heureux. Heureux d'être la source de cette douce mélodie. Mais trop vite, il s'est arrêté. Il m'a regardé, a posé une main sur ma joue et m'a dit en levant un sourcil :

- N'est ce pas là un sourire que je vois sur ton jolie visage Harry ?

Avant qu'il me quitte, je lui ai demandé comment il a su. Su que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius, mon parrain. Avec ce sourire si triste que je hais tant il me fait mal, il m'a simplement répondu :

- Je sais tout de toi. Bonne nuit Harry.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui Lundi 3 Novembre. Un mois est encore passé. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter nos rencontres. Détrompez vous, c'est toujours génial. Cependant, imaginez que chaque soir durant quelques heures vous goûtez au paradis mais que le reste du temps vous le passiez en enfer. C'est exactement ce que je vis. C'est d'autant plus dure depuis que je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments sont partagés.

Draco Malfoy est amoureux de moi.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand c'est le cas mais il l'est. Il ne me l'a pas dit non. Pas encore tout du moins. Mais ses gestes ne trompent pas. Les miens non plus d'ailleurs. Avant cette nuit d'anniversaire, nous restions à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre sur ce banc. Quand il partait, parce qu'il part toujours le premier, il me lançait un " Bonne nuit Potter " ce à quoi je répondais un simple "Bonne nuit".  
>Et puis je me suis dévoilé à lui et tout a changé.<br>Maintenant, nous nous asseyons le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre. Parfois, sa main vient caresser ma nuque et d'autres fois, je pose la mienne sur la sienne. Alors nous fermons les yeux et savourons ce doux contact. Finalement il rompt le contact et se lève. Mais au lieu de sortir directement comme auparavant, il reste une dizaine de minutes en face de cette porte close. Peut-être attend t'il que je le retienne ? Chaque soir je me dis que je le ferai. Je n'en pas encore eu le courage. Il soupire, me dit tristement "Bonne nuit Harry" et s'en va. Alors, une larme, une seule m'échappe. Je refoule les autres et m'en vais. Je ne reste jamais bien longtemps seul au sommet de cette tour ne le supportant guère plus.

Quelle évolution. D'abords j'ai aimé cet endroit car je pouvais m'y isoler pour m'abandonner à mes sombres pensées. Puis, parce qu'en présence de Draco, ses idées s'évanouissaient pour laisser place à une paix intérieur. Et maintenant c'est mon endroit favori simplement parce que Draco y est avec moi. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne supporte plus cette situation. Et lui non plus. Je le vois bien. La journée, nous nous ignorons toujours mais lorsque Ginny s'approche de moi, quand elle me parle puis m'embrasse j'entends cet horrible son. Celui de son coeur qui vole en éclat. C'en est trop maintenant. Cette nuit je vais tout lui dire. Je veux que l'on communique déjà. Lui prétend tout connaître de moi alors que moi je ne sais rien de lui. Puis je veux une vraie relation. Je vire peut-être Poufsouffle mais moi aussi je pense être en droit de connaître le bonheur. Enfin, je veux que tout le monde le sache. Suffit l'hypocrisie.

Il est 23h00 et Draco n'est toujours pas là. Ce n'est pas normal. Je commence à avoir peur. Peut-être ne veux t'il plus venir ? Mes mains tremblent.  
>23h30. Il m'a abandonné. Mon univers est en train de s'effondrer. Naïf j'ai été, naïf je suis toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir ma carte de maraudeur pour voir où il se cache de moi. Lorsque je trouve son nom, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et plus qu'effrayé, je cours à en perdre haleine vers lui. Lorsque j'arrive à destination j'explose de rage.<p>

Draco stupéfié au sol se fait tabasser par Zabini, Nott et le reste de la clique.

Ma magie échappe à mon contrôle mais je ne cherche pas à la contenir. Les Serpentards tentent de fuir mais ils sont beaucoup trop lent. Sans prendre la peine de sortir ma baguette, je les propulse contre les murs. Draco en pleure tremble de peur. Après avoir annulé le sort, je le prends dans mes bras et lui susurre des paroles réconfortantes tout en retournant dans la tour.

- Je suis là mon Amour. Ça va aller maintenant. Ne pleure plus s'il te plait mon Coeur.

Ces surnoms que je détestais venant de Ginny, coulent d'une facilité déconcertante pour Draco. C'est donc ça l'Amour ? Être capable de s'affubler de noms ridicules sans en avoir honte ?

Nous arrivons dans la salle. Draco blotti contre moi a cessé de trembler mais je crois qu'il pleure encore. C'est un puissant sorcier, ces lâches ont dut lui lancer un stupefix dans son dos. Je me fais force pour ne pas retourner achever ces salops qui ont osé le toucher. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner, il a besoin de moi. Et de toute façon assis à califourchon sur moi, il n'est pas prêt de me lâcher et je ne me résous à le repousser. Si au lieu de douter de lui j'étais parti à sa recherche plus tôt... Je soupire devant ma stupidité faisant brusquement relevé la tête de Draco qui s'éclaire par les lueurs de la lune. J'étouffe un cris.

Une lèvre fendue. L'arcade droit explosé. Le contour de l'oeil qui se colore d'un mauvais violet.

Je ferme les yeux me concentrant pour ne pas laissé ma rage être amplifiée par ma magie. J'aurai la peau de ces bâtards !

- Allons à l'infirmerie, dis je en me levant Draco toujours dans mes bras.

- Je vais très bien.

- Arrête tes conneries Draco ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Potter ! Ne m'emmène pas à l'infirmerie. Je ne te suivrais pas.

Il essaie de se dégager mais je resserre la prise. Je soupire de frustration et referme les yeux. Soudain, je sens une douce caresse contre mes lèvres. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et le regarde ahuri.

Draco m'a donné un baisé.

Il essaie encore de s'échapper mais je suis plus fort que lui.

- Pardon... Je..je pensais que... Quel con !

Oh non ! Il croit que je lui en veux. Je coupe cours à ses paroles et l'embrasse. Après quelques secondes de surprise, il me répond. C'est divin. Rapidement ce ballet sensuel auquel se mêlent nos langues éveille quelque chose en moi que je pensais disparu. Le désir. À cours d'air, nous nous separons mais gardons nos fronts collés. Je le sens durcir contre moi. Je baisse les yeux et lève un sourcil. Draco rougit. Bon sang ce qu'il est beau. Je lui hape les lèvres et lui dit contre oreille :

- Après avoir était témoin de notre haine et si la salle sur demande devenait témoin de notre amour ?

Hier nuit, j'ai tendrement fait l'amour à Draco Malfoy.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes besoins de changements. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais je crains que la conversation n'arrive plus tôt que prevue.  
>C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuné. Je suis dans la grande salle comme à mon habitude entouré de tous les autres et le sujet principal de conversation est l'amoché Draco Malfoy. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que tout le monde est content des dégâts et personne ne se prive de le crier pour qu'il le sache. Malgré ça, il ne tente de cacher son visage ni de camoufler les blessures. Il se tient fièrement à sa table. Ses agresseurs étant toujours inconscients à l'infirmerie personne ne sait se qu'il s'est passé.<p>

Je serre les poings pour ne pas éclater. Ce plaisir malsain à voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir m'écœure. Ginny remarque que je ne suis pas bien et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Harry ! C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. J'explose de rage faisant sauter au passage tous les verres de la salle.

- Ne me touche pas sale garce !

Tout le monde se lève d'un bond baguette dirigée vers moi. Ginny est en larme dans les bras d'Hermione qui me fusille du regard. Ils ont tous peur je le sens.

- Harry ! Excuse toi et on oublie tout.

Ginny acquiesce frénétiquement les paroles de son grand frère. Je ricane.

- Tu ne me donnes pas le choix mon ami. PETRIFI...

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de lancer entièrement le sort, une force le propulse brutalement contre la table. Je me retourne et vois Draco tête haute arriver d'une démarche impérieuse. Les Gryffondors apeurés s'écartent sur son passage. Il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur le bas de mon dos, me colle à lui et m'embrasse. Et tandis que je vois les étoiles, j'entends des cris d'exclamations autour de nous. Je n'en n'ai cure. J'empoigne Draco et approfondie le baisé. Malheureusement il se dégage et me regarde en souriant.

- Calme toi Petit Lion.

Puis son visage se fait dur tandis qu'il s'approche de mon ancien meilleur ami.

- Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta minable vie, ne t'avise jamais de recommencer. Et toi Wesleytte, ne t'approche plus de l'Homme que j'aime. Les conséquences pourraient être terrible.

C'est à ce moment que les professeurs décident de sortir de leur torpeur. La vieille nous ordonne en hurlant de la suivre dans son bureau. Quelle hystérie pour si peu. Nous allons avoir de réels problèmes. Nous allons devenir des parias dans notre propre école. Mais peu importe.

Les fantômes de la guerre ont disparu.

La vie recommence.

* * *

><p>(*) date fictive<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.

Orenga


End file.
